


Room Service

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

"Hey, sleepyhead," Chris says with a smile, leaning in to kiss Henry on the mouth when his lover opens his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He's been awake for a while now, read for a bit, stared at Henry a bit more...

Chris. That's the first thing that he's aware of. The next is the strange bed. He murmurs into the kiss, smiling against Chris's mouth and then pulls away abruptly to yawn. Huge. "Sorry," he says a moment later, leaning over to kiss Chris's side.

"No problem," Chris says, shaking his head, but he yawns too, covering his mouth with his hand. "Contagious," he grins.

"Have you been awake long?" Henry asks, sitting up and groaning happily at the tug of his skin and slight soreness that reminds him of their activities.

"A while," Chris says, not really wanting to admit to how long. "Did you have a good nap?"

Scrubbing at his face, Henry glances around the room. It's nice, as all Citadel rooms go, but it's not home. Then he realizes that doesn't matter at all. Chris is here. His smile grows as he turns his attention back to the conversation, eyes only for his lover now. "It was amazing." Reaching out to trace a finger down Chris's cheek, he cocks his head. "You're not having trouble sleeping are you? Or am I just lazy?"

"You were tired and you deserved a rest," Chris says. "I read for a bit and watched my beautiful boy sleep. That was good enough for me," he says, leaning in to kiss Henry again.

This time there's no yawn, there's just an enthusiastic yielding for a moment, and then Henry's eager participation. Easing up to his knees, lips never parting, he swings a leg over to straddle Chris's (incredible) thighs, hands sliding into the cool of his hair. 

Chris licks into Henry's mouth, tasting him, their tongues tangling, his cock already stirring beneath his lover.

Kissing has never been so good. Pulling back to breathe, licking at Chris's lower lip, Henry sighs heavily and happily. "I think surreal is finally giving way to beautifully, wonderfully _real_ ," he murmurs.

"It is, isn't it?" Chris says, kissing along Henry's jaw. God. He'd been going to suggest they order some food up, but now, with Henry in his lap like this, it's about the last thing on his mind. He slides his hands all over Henry, down his back, over his ass, fingers delving teasingly between his cheeks, his mouth moving lower, nibbling his way to Henry's chest.

The heavy sound of arousal in the back of his throat is accompanied by a chuckle as Henry lifts himself higher as Chris moves lower. "They'll find us one day. Starved, still stuck together with dried spunk and lube."

"You don't think there's enough nutrition in the spunk?" Chris grins, licking over Henry's nipples.

Henry barks out a laugh, which dissolves into a moan, his hand snugging Chris to him with a hand to the back of his head. "We're good, but I'm not sure we're good enough for that kind of production."

Chris laughs, biting at one nipple and then the other, his hands gripping and kneading Henry's cheeks, working the bruises he laid earlier.

Oh _God_ , one of his favorite things. "I've always loved poking bruises," he gasps out, his laughter shaky with growing passion this time. "I'm finding it's much more fun having you do it." 

"Yeah?" Chris grins again, biting a little more sharply, his fingers stroking between Henry's cheeks, over his hole, even as he keeps gripping those bruises. "Wait until I start layering them and you have all sorts, old and new and in between, to play with."

The bite shoots through him, a sharp, tight pain that's in odds with the dull ache from the bruises, and the burn from the drag against his sore hole. Talk about layers! The sensations that Chris is laying down start a series of shivers and Henry gasps, rocking against him. "Fuck yes, please."

"Yes, please, what?" Chris teases, biting the other nipple harder too, his hands and fingers ever more demanding, tips teasing into Henry's barely slicked hole.

 _Damn it, Henry!_ "Sir," he forces out, "I'm sorry. Yes, please, Sir!"

"Lift up," Chris orders, pushing two fingers from each hand into Henry's hole at the same time as he continues to bite his way down his chest and his stomach, leaving light bitemarks and bruises in his wake.

Hissing at the burn from the penetration, the pleasure and pain swirling toward each other, heading for that heady combination, Henry lifts himself higher, hands tangling in Chris's hair as he watches him lay a trail on his skin. The whimper when he Chris hits a hot spot on his belly is a surprise, but it leads the way to the unleashing of a slew of inventive, sensual curses and sounds of passion.

Fingers pushing still deeper, Chris flicks his tongue over the head of Henry's cock, groaning softly as it jerks, precome welling at the tip. "Dirty boy," he murmurs, grinning, glancing up at Henry.

The gasp leads to a shudder. Looking down at Chris, caught between moaning and grinning back, Henry has a moment of wondering just how he'd been so lucky to find this man. "You're driving me insane, Sir." 

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Chris teases with another flick of his tongue.

"No! No, Sir. It doesn't mean that at all," Henry is quick to shoot back. He wants to sink lower onto Chris's fingers at the same time he wants to lift up for more of his mouth. It's a quandary any sane man would appreciate.

Chris grins, eyes sparkling full-on. "Good." He sucks the tip of Henry's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, his fingers pushing still deeper, curled to stroke over Henry's prostate.

Crying out, Henry's body clamps down on Chris's fingers for a moment as his cock once again drips onto Chris's tongue. Another chuff of laughter follows at the look in his lover's eyes, filled with mischief and pure joy from his delicious torment.

"So..." Chris says, pulling back for a moment. "Which is going to drive you mad first? Mouth or hands?"

Henry's eyes widen. "I have to choose?!"

"No, but I want you to guess and tell me why," Chris says, his fingers stilled inside Henry's body.

Henry whimpers softly again. "Your hands. Your hands because... you're going to leave them there, like that, not moving?" he guesses.

"Maybe, but then if I do this," Chris says, licking the head of Henry's cock again, like a ice cream cone, "it changes things, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Henry hisses, dragging it out as another rush of arousal sweeps through him. "Wicked. Evil. Lovely," he groans.

Chris laughs and takes Henry deeper, working his mouth down over his cock even as his fingers start moving again, rubbing insistently over that bundle of nerves.

The deeper Chris gets, the more his hands play and stroke, the heavier Henry's breathing gets. He shudders hard as his cock is again engulfed, Chris's talented tongue making short work of his control. Threaded with the pleasure is a small thread of pain, his sore ass protesting the invasion even as he wants more.

Chris knows he's pushing Henry closer and closer to the edge but he doesn't expect his boy to hold back, not this time. "Whenever you can," he says, pulling off for a moment before swallowing Henry whole again.

Now that Henry has permission, it's even harder to hold back but it feels _so_ good he doesn't want it to stop. Rocking up into his mouth, just once, he settles down to let Chris keep the pace as the sensations gather again. It's only a minute before he's gripping Chris's hair in warning, then spilling onto his tongue, crying out his lover's name.

Groaning softly as Henry comes, flooding his mouth, Chris swallows every last drop, his hands working his lover, his boy, through the aftershocks.

It's good, and then it's too much, and Henry is grateful for every bit of attention. His ass is sore. His legs are shaking. He feels amazing.

Chris leans back against the headboard, his grin wide, his eyes sparkling. "Now _that's_ how to wake up from a nap," he says, easing his fingers from Henry's body.

Settling back onto his heels with a moan, Henry laughs softly and drops his head down onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Sir," he murmurs, sitting back again and grinning at Chris.

"You're welcome," Chris says, touching Henry's cheek. "Are you hungry at all?" he asks. "I thought we'd order room service." Of course, that was _before_ he'd got carried away.

"Hell yes," Henry answers immediately, leaning his face into Chris's hand. "But what are we going to do about this?" he murmurs, sliding his hand onto Chris's cock.

"I thought we'd let it simmer a bit while we eat and then I'd fuck you hard enough you'll be feeling it all week," Chris says with a grin and a groan. "But if you want to give me your mouth now, it's not like I'd say no..."

He's tired, but that means nothing when Chris's pleasure is at stake. Groaning softly, gratefully, he smiles up at his lover as he eases down, taking the tip in his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. "Thank you, Sir," he stops just long enough to say.

Chris smiles at that and slides a hand into Henry's hair, nails scratching lightly over his scalp. "Mm. Feels good," he murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment, just losing himself in Henry's mouth.

Henry's not in a hurry. In fact, this is an opportunity to languish in the intimacy of the moment and to offer Chris longer term pleasure. Long slow licks alternate with taking him deep, relishing the taste of him, the feel of him in his mouth.

"Good boy," Chris praises, arousal building, cresting slowly, lazy and unrushed, Henry's pace exactly what he wants right now.

The praise is encouraging and sweet, and it has Henry more determined. Settling in even more so, he shifts to the position he knows works best, dropping down onto his cock, taking almost all of him. Growling softly around him to send the vibrations over Chris's flesh, he backs off again, returning to gentle and slow.

"Oh, god..." Chris groans, dropping his head back again, both hands buried in Henry's hair now, his hips slowly rocking to meet every lift and drop.

Henry'll take that as an affirmation. He's continually surprised by his response to Chris, by how much bigger and better and more exciting everything is. It's a welcome surprise. He keeps working Chris's cock until his hunger flares and he gets up on his knees again, giving into his need to suck his dick like he's starving.

"Fuck! You've got the best mouth," Chris breathes, thrusting between Henry's lips and still deeper into his throat. So close. So... He shouts and gives into his release, wave after wave of pure pleasure crashing over him.

The first jet gathers on Henry's tongue and he swallows, eager for the next. Hands clutching at Chris's thighs he drinks him down, looking up to watch Chris's face as he moves from ecstasy to afterglow. He smiles, pulling back and laying his head on his stomach.

"You're amazing," Chris says softly, one hand dropping to Henry's shoulder and the other gentling in his hair. "I'm so glad I didn't walk away."

"So am I," Henry murmurs, closing his eyes, reveling in the gentle touch. "It's only been weeks and already I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Chris nods. "Me too," he whispers. "Want me to call up room service?" he asks, his stomach grumbling now that other needs have been sated.

"Oh God, yes," Henry says with a laugh as that grumbling sounds right in his ear. "Something hearty and rib sticking."

"Steak?" Chris suggests, throwing both their diets right out the window but god knows, they've certainly been burning some extra calories.

"Steak. Rare, please. And I suppose I should throw in a salad." Sitting up, Henry shakes the final fuzziness from his head and scrubs at his hair with a hand while he yawns.

"Not me," Chris says, feeling rather rebellious. "I'm ordering a baked potato with all the fixings and sauteed mushrooms," he adds, his stomach grumbling again as he picks up the phone and grins at Henry. God, he looks so gorgeous, even all fuzzy and rumpled.

"Oh my God," Henry groans. "You've twisted my arm. That sounds amazing."

Chris's grin only widens and he cheerfully places an order for two steaks, rare, with baked potatoes and all the fixings and a large portion of sauteed mushrooms. "You want a beer or some wine?" he asks Henry, holding a hand over the receiver.

"Beer please. Something dark." Bending and pressing a kiss to Chris's thigh, Henry gets up and strolls to the bathroom, disappearing inside and closing the door.

His eyes following Henry as he goes, Chris adds two dark beers to their order and then sits back against the pillows again. When he was using in-house boys, he'd sometimes slept with them, too drained to kick them out, or so he told himself, but he never ordered food for them, sat around and talked after like this. It makes him wonder what he missed out on in that time but it also feels right, that this should be so different.

Wandering back out, feeling refreshed, Henry crawls back onto the bed, propping himself up next to Chris and leaning against his shoulder. "You look deep in thought."

"I was thinking about how much I'm enjoying this, spending my weekends with you, being here with you," Chris says, shifting so he can wrap his arm around Henry. "There's this whole... intimacy... I've never had with anyone before."

"I'm feeling the same thing but you seem to be handling it a little better," Henry admits, looking up at him, his lip tilting ruefully. "I'm afraid I'm catching myself trying to pull back a bit, not from you but from the situation. Not that I want to, mind. I think it's habit. Help me stay in the moment if you see me wandering?"

Chris nods. "Any suggestions for how?" he asks, kissing Henry softly on the mouth.

"Just... remind me we're in this together, yeah? A touch. A kiss. A jerk to my collar, maybe." Henry grins at the last, his eyes dancing merrily."Not that I'd top from the bottom, not me." 

Chris grins. "I think I can do that," he says softly, kissing Henry again. "Without it being too much of a chore," he teases.

"I have the utmost faith in you, Sir," Henry murmurs, licking his lips, tasting the kiss. "Have I mentioned that you're magnificent?"

"You might have mentioned it," Chris says, eyes twinkling. "Do I live up to the in-house staff?"

Henry's expression turns incredulous. "Seriously? You're asking me that? Chris, I'm totally ruined for any other man."

Grin widening, Chris stretches happily and gives Henry another kiss. "It's like you said," he tells him. "You never know when everything you're doing is with in-house. Most of them seem genuine enough but there's always the money factor."

"And then there's the 'I'm all his' factor. Can't deny that that has a lot to do with my new found appreciation." Reaching up to run his fingers along his collar, Henry gives it a tug. "And then there's this, which is blowing my mind."

Chris smiles. "Would you want something you could wear all the time? Other than work, I mean?" He'd been in such a hurry to put an actual collar on Henry, he hadn't thought about what his boy might want or need when they're parted.

Henry nods immediately, curling up closer to Chris. "I would really like that. Something I can wear when people are watching. A secret, have you." In fact, he's grinning terribly wide at the idea.

"I'll look for something this week," Chris says with smile. "Do you have any preferences? Yellow or white gold? Something more casual?"

"Something more casual, perhaps? Something... sturdy that will hold up when I'm getting all hot and sweaty," Henry says with a mischievous smile.

"And when I can't wait long enough to get your play collar on you," Chris teases.

A soft hum of pleasure rumbles in Henry's throat. "Or that, yeah. I love it when you can't wait."

Chris grins. "So, are you back here next weekend?" he asks, working on keeping both their schedules clear in his head.

"Yes, and the next two after, or I can be. After that it's going to be determined week to week, I think."

Chris nods. "I'm pretty much the same," he says. "I don't know what we're going to do that first weekend we can't see each other."

"I'm likely to wear the phone out," Henry admits. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I wonder if we'll ever be able to coordinate any serious time off together," Chris says, pushing the hair back from Henry's temple with a smile.

A flash of electric excitement accompanies the simple touch, and then Henry settles down into the warm feeling left behind. Leaning into his hand, he smiles back. "We'll have to make ways. You own me, after all."

 _You own me._ The words send a hard shiver of arousal through him and Chris nods. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" The thought so incredibly heady.

"More than I thought possible in such a short time," Henry answers, looking up through his lashes almost shyly, his face flushed with the truth.

"That is incredibly hot," Chris says, unable to help the grin.

Grinning back, Henry leans up to brush his lips over Chris's, rubbing his head against his jaw like a cat a moment later. "You bring out the soft in me. How'm I going to play the man of steel when I turn belly up for you with just a look?"

"Doesn't Superman have his kryptonite? I'm sure you'll be as strong as ever when not around me," Chris murmurs, eyes crinkling at their corners.

"This is a very good point," Henry says with a laugh. "Only difference? I won't mind rolling over for you a bit. Belly up, belly down. Spread wide. Curled around you. Hell, I'm fairly certain I'd bark like a dog for you if you told me to," he adds, eyes dancing.

Chris's grin widens. "You didn't tell me you were into puppy play!" he teases.

Laughing at that, Henry bumps his head against Chris and whimpers softly, fluttering his lashes at him. It only lasts a moment, though, and he plops back on his ass. "You know, I tried it once and didn't really get anything from it, but I'm finding myself wondering how I can rule out anything when it comes to you. It may be a completely different experience."

"I bet it would be," Chris agrees, tugging Henry back down on the bed and covering his body with his own, kissing him softly again and again. "I'd put you in paws and a plug tail..."

The hum coming from the back of Henry's throat is a vocalization of the thrum of desire running through him. He snickers, baring his throat and he can't help but give a soft woof in reply.

Nuzzling at Henry's throat, Chris gives the skin above his collar a lick and is just about to sink his teeth in when there's a knock at the door and his stomach grumbles on cue. He chuckles and kisses Henry instead, virtually bouncing off the bed, his jeans scooped up to hold in front of him while he answers the door.

Smiling at his energy, a sense of well-being flowing over him again, Henry sits up on the bed and watches the quick exchange between his lover--his dominant--and the room service staff. Everything he does is done with such life. It's intoxicating.

Pulling the cart into the room, Chris angles himself to shield Henry from the door. He makes a couple of jokes with the room service guy and writes in a hefty tip before signing for the bill with his usual wide scrawl. "Here we go," he says, kicking the door closed behind him and wheeling the cart over to the bed before he stops. "You okay with in bed or do you want to use the table?"

"Bed is perfect," Henry answers, his stomach growling now as well. Moving over on the bed, he smooths out the covers to make picnicking easier. "I'm going to remember this downtime fondly when I'm with my trainer Monday," he says with a rueful grin.

"And back to nothing but chicken?" Chris says, settling beside Henry and uncovering their plates with a soft groan at the smell, one of them handed over to Henry.

"Ugh. Yes. Chicken and steamed vegetables." Henry' inhales deeply, matching Chris's groan. "I didn't know just how hungry I was until this moment. Thank you for being such a lovely distraction."

Chris smiles, slicing into his steak. "Did I tell you I re-watched the first two seasons of 'The Tudors' this week?"

"No shit?" Henry says, his eyes darting to Chris and his grin growing. "So I suppose I shouldn't be shy about telling you that an Aussie friend is sending me all of her 'Home and Away' I suppose? Or that I've had Cash, Perfect Getaway and Thor in my laptop bag and on rotation non-stop?"

Chris laughs. "We're quite the pair," he says, shaking his head and taking another bite of steak, his stomach grumbling happily this time. "But obviously you weren't scared off by Cash or the other one," he adds, chuckling, neither of them really his best work.

Steadily working on his own meal, Henry waves his fork slightly in protest between bites. "On the contrary, I find them both pretty entertaining." He pauses for a moment and adds, "Well, when I fast forward through the parts of Perfect Getaway that aren't you."

Chris laughs again. "Yeah. I feel like that when Jon's in the frame, although I try not to fast forward through any dialogue. I actually do want to know what's going on," he confesses, digging into his fully-loaded baked potato.

"Jon. Jon is... " Henry shakes his head, looking a little sad for a moment. "Good heart, bad habits. But that's not my tale to tell."

Chris nods. "I think I've heard enough to have a pretty good idea," he says quietly. He smiles ruefully. "I used to wonder if I wasn't nearly fucked up enough to be in this business but there _are_ some people who have their heads screwed on straight and still make it."

"You know, I think that's a valid question to ask sometimes. But I find Hollywood to be pretty boring, myself, when it comes to nightclubs and the like. Standing around finding things to trash about others isn't really my style. And I don't like drugs, so... "

"Yeah. I'd rather go out for darts and a few pints, as you well know," Chris says. "Or this," motioning around them. "But I don't consider this fucked up. This is just... wiring."

"Absolutely it is. I knew when I was young that I got excited at the idea of someone jerking me about and smacking me around, within reason," Henry adds with a grin.

"How young?" Chris asks, instantly curious.

"I think I was... eleven? I was watching a couple in the park and he playfully put his girlfriend over his lap. She was laughing, and they were having fun, but I remember wishing it were me. I didn't understand it at the time, because I certainly wasn't interested in being paddled by my father or any such thing."

"And when was your first actual experience?" Chris asks, continuing to eat even though his attention completely focused on Henry. "Kinky, I mean, or that you defined that way."

"I was eighteen. Six weeks past my eighteenth birthday, actually, there or abouts. I joined the club at eighteen. It took me awhile of watching and fantasizing and wanking a _lot_ to get up the nerve to hire a house dom." Licking his lips, he pauses a moment to watch Chris, a shiver of awareness that they're here, together, overtaking him. It's never going to get old, that awareness. He hopes he never takes it for granted.

God. The thought of Henry at eighteen. With his first dom. "What did he do with you?"

Henry chews his next bite slowly, thinking about that, calling up the memory. Clearing his throat, he puts down his fork before he answers. "He had me strip first and he showed me how to kneel. He made me tell him a fantasy I had. It was really much more difficult to come out with it than I thought it would be. I told him that I'd always wanted someone to hold me down by the scruff of my neck and paddle me. He bent me over a table. I came before he'd gotten two blows in," he adds with a rueful grin.

Chris groans, the scene playing stark clear in his head. "I bet that did wonders for his ego," he teases, grinning, his cock starting to fill again. _Again!_

Henry chuckles. "I was really embarrassed. Luckily he _was_ a professional and took it in stride. We gave it another go and I lasted longer. I've never really been that heavily into orgasm control, though. It's just not something that's been a kink for me."

"So cock cages are out?" Chris says, unable to resist teasing some more.

Henry can't help but laugh, but he also gives it a moment's thought and shrugs. "You know, I'd be willing to try almost anything with you. It's different somehow, you know? And if orgasm control is what you want from me, well... you're the boss."

"We'll see," Chris says honestly. "I haven't quite figured out just how possessive and controlling I want to be with you yet. I think we might need to experiment a bit here and there until we find out what works for us, like we said before."

There's a pause as Henry lets the words settle in, and then he smiles. "I kind of like the idea of you being possessive and controlling. The reality, yeah, I'm sure we need to figure it out. Might be hard when we're going to be apart so much soon."

"Figuring it out or being possessive and controlling?" Chris asks, finishing off his steak.

"Yes," Henry says with a quirk of his lip. "Keep saying possessive, though. I like it."

"I could just write _mine_ on your ass, unless Costume's going to see it," Chris teases, digging into his potato.

"Costume sees _everything_. I'm quite sure they know my body better than you do," Henry says with a rueful grimace and a sigh.

"Damn." Chris sighs. "Guess we'll have to rectify that though. Their knowing your body better than I do," he clarifies, glancing at Henry's plate.

Henry takes the last bite of his steak and decides against eating his potato skin, smiling up at Chris. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Chris smiles back and reaches for Henry's plate, adding both to the trolley and pushing it away from the bed. That done, he places a hand in the middle of Henry's chest, pushing him to lay back against the pillows.

Henry grins, looking up into his handsome face and licking his lips as his stomach does a backflip in anticipation. "Hello," he whispers, already breathless.

"Hello." Chris groans softly at the way Henry's looking at him. God. "Lock your hands under your head and spread your legs," he orders.

A shiver at the order, at the look in Chris's eyes, has Henry sucking in a breath as he complies. He grips his fingers tightly together and opens his legs wide, dropping his knees to the sides to get them as much out of the way as he can.

Kneeling between Henry's legs, Chris places his hands on his boy's thighs and rubs his thumbs in small circles over the soft inner skin, moving slowly closer and closer to his balls.

The warmth of Chris's body is nothing compared to the heat of that focused touch. His cock rises quickly, filling as he tries not to rock and move to get more faster than Chris is willing to move. That doesn't keep him from moaning softly, however.

Taking Henry's balls in one hand, Chris slowly kneads them, rolling them around in their sac, his other hand wrapping around his cock, stroking slowly, so slowly.

He can't help it this time. Henry's hips pulse forward and back, just once, a breath bleeding slowly from his as his eyes roll back in his head and close. "Oh bloody fuck, that's so good."

"Yeah?" Chris grins. "What about this?" Slowly pulling Henry's balls away from his body as he continues stroking his cock.

The pain builds slowly but steadily. Henry lifts his head off of the pillow, wincing slightly as the line between pleasure and pain is breached. He makes a soft sound, but breathes through it, looking up at Chris. "Yeah. Good. Good hurt."

Releasing Henry's cock, Chris pats his boy's stretched balls with his now free hand, eyes locked on his face, gauging his reaction.

 _Yes..._ The word is drawn in Henry's mind, but he can't speak it. He's too busy moaning quietly in pleasure. His legs open wider, inviting more as he opens his eyes and looks up at Chris again. "Fuck," he finally gets out, his cock leaking against his stomach.

That doesn't sound like a no and it certainly doesn't look like a no. Chris grins and pats harder, keeping Henry's balls stretched tight from his body.

Grunting from the added pain and jumping just a bit, Henry cries out when that stretches his sac further. He drops back down onto the pillow, going still, the pain making his head swim as he lets the pleasure seep in underneath it. "Fuck...oh God," he moans, licking his lips.

Now so hard he can barely breathe, Chris slaps at Henry's balls, wanting to see just how much his boy can take.

The first slap shocks Henry, his body jerking with the sharp pain. Crying out, his back arching for a moment, he falls back hard against the mattress and pants, licking his lips again and looking at Chris with pain and passion clouded eyes. "Thank you, Sir." His words are a little slurred.

Chris nods, blown away by the way Henry takes it and actually spreads his legs for more. He slaps his balls again and then again, slightly harder this time, keeping them stretched from Henry's body, the skin turning bright red.

Each slap is another wild blow to Henry's senses. By the third, he involuntarily curls in on himself for a moment. He's slower to open back up this time, but he does it, whimpering softly as an aftershock of pain sends a shudder through him, followed by a rush of sheer pleasure.

"Three more," Chris warns him. "Keep your legs spread or next time I'll spread them for you." The flat of his hand connecting with Henry's balls three more times in rapid succession.

Henry nods his understanding... at least for a moment. Then he's crying out with pain again. The pattern has him spinning: searing pain, a wash of pleasure. By the third blow he has his hands on his thighs, forcing his legs open despite his body's instinctive desire to pull away. His body may want to, but Henry? He just wants more.

"Good boy," Chris says, stretching Henry's balls as far as he can without actually _hurting_ his boy while sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet, before pushing them roughly into Henry's hole.

The invasion is unexpected and Henry shouts out, his body jerking, the pain in his balls stilling him almost immediately. Dropping his head back, his heart pounding in his chest, Henry tries to stay with Chris but he's slowly sinking into the subspace abyss.

Curling those two fingers to stroke over Henry's prostate, Chris continues abusing his balls, twisting and kneading and stretching them, their colour turning from bright red to a deeper almost purple. "You're going to come for me, aren't you?" he demands, rubbing firmly over that bundle of nerves, pain crashing hard into pleasure with each and every touch.

Henry doesn't have time to answer, the maelstrom of feelings is just too strong. One last shout and he's coming, shooting straight into the air, his cock jerking once, then again, then one _more_ time.

"Good, that's it," Chris says, stroking Henry's prostate through each and every last aftershock, his other hand easing its grip as Henry comes down. "Good boy."

Collapsing onto the bed, Henry gulps air, wincing slightly as the rub against his prostate becomes a little too much. Turning his head to the side on the pillow, he looks up at Chris, hoping his devotion is showing in his eyes.

Easing his fingers from Henry's ass and releasing his balls completely, Chris leans in and kisses him, tongue dipping into his mouth.

Whimpering into Chris's mouth, Henry wraps his arms around him, returning his kiss with more energy than he should have. His balls hurt, his ass is sore from use and he feels more alive than he has in a long time.


End file.
